brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Darth Vader
Classic [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] |Variations = See Anakin Skywalker Original 2005 Variant 2006 Variant Light Blue Head 2008 Variant Darth Vader (battle damaged) Light-Up Lightsaber Chrome Darth Vader 2010 Variant Darth Vader (Microfigure) Darth Vader (Medal Printing) |Accessories = Lightsaber, Cape, Helmet, Hologram |Years = 1999-2000, 2002, 2004-2011, 2013-2020 |Appearances = 3340 Star Wars 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer 7150 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing 7152 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing 7200 Final Duel I 7251 Darth Vader Transformation 7262 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing 7263 TIE Fighter 7264 Imperial Inspection 7965 Millennium Falcon 7672 Rogue Shadow 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter 8096 Palpatine's Shuttle 10123 Cloud City 10131 TIE Collection 10188 Death Star 10212 Imperial Shuttle 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer 4547551 Chrome Darth Vader K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection International Toy Fair 2005 promotional set Celebration IV Set Toy Fair 2009 Promotional Diorama 75150 Darth Vader’s TIE Advanced and A-wing Fighter }} See also: Anakin Skywalker, 75111 Darth Vader Darth Vader, also known as Lord Vader, is a Star Wars minifigure introduced in 1999 as part of the Classic Star Wars line. Since 1999, he has had 14 variations to date. He is the former husband of Padmè, chief-in-command of Imperial Military, Sith apprentice to Emperor Palpatine, the father of Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker, the father-in-law of Han Solo and the grandfather of Kylo Ren. Symbol of the saga Darth Vader has appeared in a total of seventeen sets, being recognized as one of the most frequently packaged minifigures, but he is not even close to Luke Skywalker who appears in twenty-eight sets. He is considered the representation of the LEGO Star Wars line to a certain extent, after the fact that Darth Vader is the most well known Star Wars character, and has been in all 6 movies. He was released in the set 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter to symbolize the 10th anniversary of LEGO and Star Wars. His helmet was on the box art of the Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith line. He has so far appeared in all of the LEGO Star Wars Video Games. He is the last unlockable character in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, that can only be unlocked after finding all the minikits in the game, which makes him one of the hardest characters to unlock. He also has a cameo in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. He is also on the front cover of the book LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary. Background Darth Vader (formerly Anakin Skywalker) was once a Jedi Knight and expert pilot trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but his emotions (particularly his fear of loosing Padme) caused him to give in to his anger and aggression, leading to him being turned to the dark side of the Force by Emperor Palpatine. This new path caused him to join the Sith and resulted in a duel with Obi-Wan. Vader lost this duel, which resulted in him having to permanently wear body armor and a life-support system. Vader soon became a feared leader of the Empire. He became an enemy to the Rebellion. He killed many Jedi and Rebel leaders for arround thirty years. He had a son and a daughter, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia respectively. However, due to complications, he did not know Luke was his son until after the first Death Star blew up, and he did not know Leia was his daughter until the day he died. Darth Vader dramatically told Luke "I am your father" in Cloud City, when they dueled at the climax of Episode V. During the same duel, Vader was responsible for cutting off Luke's right hand. Soon the the two met again for a final duel. Luke won the duel but Palpatine fired out Force lightning at him. Anakin Skywalker (no longer Vader) saved Luke and threw Palpatine into the reactor core of the second Death Star, but died shortly after. Anakin was then seen as a Force ghost by his son. Gallery of Variations Original Darth Vader's original variation was his first and most famous variation, which appeared in eleven separate sets, officially representing Darth Vader as a LEGO minifigure, until its redesign in 2008. The minifigure has black legs, black arms, and black hands. His torso has a special design showcasing a control panel with red and blue buttons on his torso, with grey outlines around it. He has a cape, and a classic grey scarred Minifigure head, which represents his battle injuries due to his Battle with Kenobi. Under his head he wears a black cape and over his head he wears an exclusive mask that covers all of his head, representing a breathing mask that keeps him alive. He comes with a red lightsaber. He appears in this variation in the sets 10123 Cloud City, 7200 Final Duel I, 7150 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing, 3340 Star Wars, 78744 Star Wars Value Pack, 10131 TIE Collection, and 7262 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing. In 7251 Darth Vader Transformation he comes with no cape. He has appeared in all four LEGO Star Wars Video Games in this variation, including: LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, and LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. He also has a cameo in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures in this variation. Light bluish grey head This variant is almost identical to the original version except the grey on the head and torso outlines is updated to a light bluish grey color. This variant can be found in sets from years 2004-2007. New head Darth Vader was released in three more sets, 7264 Imperial Inspection, 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer, and 7251 Darth Vader Transformation, with some minor differences from the Original Variation, those being having his eyebrows removed and a few additional scars. 2008 redesign In the 2008 redesign, Darth Vader comes with the same black hands, black arms, black legs, helmet, and cape as his original variation, except his torso has more details, including his belt and even more detail on his chest panel. The head also, in a strange way despite being in traditional LEGO style, has an increased resemblance to Hayden Christensen. This variation was first released in the set 10188 Death Star, and later re-released in the set 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter, marking it as the new official redesign. 2010 redesign The 2010 redesign has the same legs, cape and helmet that the previous redesign used from 2008. The head has a new printing, introducing the pupils for the first time. Vader's torso buttons are coloured differently, too. This current variation is only available with the sets 10212 Imperial Shuttle, 7965 Millennium Falcon, and 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer. Battle Damaged Darth Vader Battle Damaged Darth Vader was a unique variation of Darth Vader, released only in the set 7672 Rogue Shadow, released as part of the Expanded Universe line to promote the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed video game. He includes a grey headpiece displaying a black eye and scars on the left side of his face and a shattered mask on the right side. He wears a black headpiece that goes around his neck, representing his broken mask. He has a grey legpiece, one black legpiece, and a black belt. He also has a black arm piece and one grey arm piece, and two dark black hands. He also holds a red lightsaber. The variation represents Darth Vader's appearance after being fought (and severely damaged) by Galen Marek, his secret apprentice, near the end of the storyline of the video game The Force Unleashed. This variation is avaliable to play after creating a minikit for a certain level on LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. Light-Up Lightsaber This variation is exactly the same as the Original Variation, but only his left arm, left hand, helmet and lightsaber blade can be removed. His hand is attached to his lightsaber. The lightsaber has a built in light, which lights up his lightsaber whenever his head is punched down. He has a built in battery. This minifigure is exclusive to 7263 TIE Fighter. Chrome Alongside LEGO® Star Wars' 10th anniversary, LEGO produced Chrome Darth Vader Minifigures to promote the event, and an unconfirmed number polybags of the Chrome Vader were randomly inserted into 2009 LEGO Star Wars sets. The Chrome Vader was the same design as the 2008 version of Vader with the new torso, but shiny paint was used instead of the standard black. Microfigure Darth Vader appears as a Microfigure in the LEGO Games set 3866 The Battle of Hoth. 2014 Redesign The 2014 redesign has the same cape and helmet that the previous redesign used from 2010. His head has a totally new printing, showing a tan color and his facial expression has completely changed. He now also has printings on his legs. This Minifigure has only appeared in the set 75055 Imperial Star Destroyer. Santa Darth Vader The Santa Darth Vader, introduced and only featured in the 2014 version of the 75056 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar, features new prints on the torso, hips and legs. Underneath the Santa-costume-printing, the print of the 2014 redesign can be seen. Mask and head are also equivalent to the 2014 version of the figure. Additionally, this design sports a red cape instead of a black one. 2015 Redesign The 2015 redesign of the figure, introduced with set 75093 Death Star Final Duel in June, keeps the printing of the 2014 redesign completely from head downwards (excluding the head). The exclusive feature to this version is the new mold and concept for the helmet of the figure, as well as the head-print. The helmet now consists of two parts: a neck piece and the mask and helmet. The former being connected to the minifigure's neck and the latter connected to the head. The face features new printing on a white headpiece. Rebels Variation Vader also appeared in the Star Wars Rebels theme, specifically in the set 75150 Darth Vader’s TIE Advanced and A-wing Fighter. Lego.com Description Notes * In some of the 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer sets, Darth Vader was printed with eyebrows. * A red version of Darth Vader's helmet was produced by LEGO for mould testing; however, it was not included in any sets. This colour version is available via Bricklink, giving it the liberty of being considered an official LEGO part. It is the exact same part as Darth Vader's helmet, except it is the colour of red. * Darth Vader has been released for five Star Wars subthemes: Episode III, IV, V, VI and the Expanded Universe. His appearance in 10131 TIE Collection from 2004 marked his first appearance in an Expanded Universe set (7672 Rogue Shadow being his second.) * He appears in two UCS sets, 10212 UCS Imperial Shuttle and 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer with an appearance in the new LEGO Star Wars video game, LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. * Darth Vader's front printing has changed more than three times over the years. * Darth Vader was featured on the boxes for the 2014 sets. * His 2014 variant was the first to have a head in any color other than grey. * The Rebels variant was the first variant to have printing on his back. * The Rebels variant of the suit is also the same version of the suit worn by Vader during New Hope and Rogue One. *In the Japanese dub of A New Hope, he was voiced by the late Yoshisada Sakaguchi, who also voiced Professor Henry Jones Sr., Mola Ram and Lucius Fox. Appearances Darth Vader has appeared in seventeen sets, a large portion of which contain Imperial vehicles and technology; the most common is his personal TIE Advanced x1. .]] .]] Video game appearances He has appeared in all five LEGO Star Wars Video Games. In LEGO Star Wars: The Videogame, he appears in the ending cutscene after completing Revenge of the Sith, and is playable in the bonus level "A New Hope", where he uses the same animations as Anakin Skywalker. In LEGO Star Wars 2: The Original Trilogy, Vader is playable in the penultimate level "Jedi Destiny", where he and Luke defeat Emperor Palpatine. In LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, he makes the same appearances as in the first 2 games. In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, Darth Vader is unlockable in both his classic variation, and his battle-damaged form after collecting all the mini-kits in a certain level. Darth Vader also makes a cameo in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, where his shadow can be seen in a cutscene, but in reality it is just the Grail Knight. Secondary appearances The LEGO Darth Vader Minifigure has also been released in products besides LEGO sets and video games, mostly accessories, including pens, Key Chains, and t-shirts. Appearances * Celebration IV Set * 3340 Star Wars * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 7150 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing * 7152 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing * 7200 Final Duel I * 7251 Darth Vader Transformation * 7262 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing * 7263 TIE Fighter * 7264 Imperial Inspection * 7672 Rogue Shadow * 7965 Millennium Falcon * 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter * 10123 Cloud City * 10131 TIE Collection * 10188 Death Star * 10212 UCS Imperial Shuttle * 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer * 75055 Imperial Star Destroyer * 75093 Death Star Final Duel * 75150 Darth Vader’s TIE Advanced and A-wing Fighter * 75159 The Death Star * 75183 Darth Vader Transformation * 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City * 75251 Darth Vader's Castle * 4547551 Chrome Darth Vader * 75261 Clone Scout Walker - 20th Anniversary Edition Other Physical Appearances * 8010 TECHNIC Darth Vader * 75111 Darth Vader * 41619 Darth Vader * 75534 Darth Vader Video Game appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game '' * ''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Movie appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of The Brick (In a picture) * The Quest for R2-D2 (film) * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * The Yoda Chronicles * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Pen, magnet, watch, and key chain appearances * 1709 Pen Darth Vader * 3913 Darth Vader Key Chain * M229 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Magnet Set * W005 Star Wars Darth Vader Watch * P2155 Darth Vader Connect & Build Pen * P3702 Darth Vader Carabiner Pen * 850353 Darth Vader Key Chain * 850996 Darth Vader Key Chain An image of the minifigure is displayed * 852243 SW Darth Vader T-shirt * 852764 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader T-shirt * 2851190 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Adult Watch * 2853402 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Gallery Damaged_Vader_Side.png|Side view of Battle Damaged Vader Sw586.jpg|2014 Vader's face vader15nomask.png|2015 Vader's face LSW3BattleDamage.jpg|Battle Damaged Darth Vader in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars File:Darth_Vader_(Santa).jpg|Vader as Santa DARTH.jpg|New Darth Vader Ultrabuild Darth-vader-a-visual-history-of-star-wars-greatest-villain-in-games-201010190130349502.jpg|Anakin's transformation into Darth Vadar with Palpatine overseeing, as seen in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. DagobahDarthVader.PNG|Darth Vader as an illusion on Dagobah in LEGO Star Wars Digimag-red-swinsert-us3-detail.jpg L_%2828%29.jpg|Darth Vader in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Darth Vader (The Freemaker Adventures).png See also * Anakin Skywalker * 8010 TECHNIC Darth Vader External links * Original Variation Torso and Appearances at Peeron.com * 2009 Redesign Variation Torso and Appearances at Peeron.com * Secondary Appearances at Brickset Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Star Wars Rebels minifigures Category:Sith Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Category:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Star Wars Legends minifigures Category:Classic Star Wars